Chinese Patent for invention CN200610002391.6 discloses a class of thiazoliums, such as 3-benzyloxycarbonylmethyl-4-methyl-thiazole-3-bromide represented by Formula III,

Comprehensive pharmacokinetic studies of 3-benzyloxycarbonylmethyl-4-methyl-thiazole-3-bromide in rats by oral administration and in beagles by oral administration, and the tissue distribution in vivo of the compound in mice show that the compound has an excellent breaking effect on AGEs. However, it is still desirable to develop and search compounds more simple in structure having an excellent breaking effect on AGEs.